Red vs Blue: AE (Remake)
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: A bunch of authors take the place of the RVB characters where they battle in a war among themselves. But there's more than just a simple Red vs. Blue war as a vengeful insurrectionist leader creates Project Chimera, a military unit composed of super soldiers to destroy the UNSC once and for all, including them if they are not stopped. I don't own RVB.
1. Episode 1: First Fight

**Yep, the reboot you've ALL been waiting for! RVB: AE IS OFFICIALLY BACK ON THE MAP! Enjoy the first chapter as this is to show that the story isn't dead. However, before we begin, I need to address a few things; I had to change some armor colors of your characters to make us look a bit more unified as we are Reds and Blues at war and I had to make it at least look like we're some kind of organized unit. Hopefully you all won't mind and some weapons were changed because this IS a military unit, not a Covenant unit or a Promethean unit. Just saying. :D But enough of my talking, let's just sit back and read some damn RVB: AE. The authors in here are Petchricor, gizmo16x, bluetongue12, Lili-Hunter, xSpriteyx, Colezilla, Mega Walrus, tGhUaYt, Ace5andBlad3s, Cogg, and myself. I do not own Red vs. Blue, please support the official release. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: First Fight**

The sun shined on the canyon of Blood Gulch, its scorching sun burning into the sand, the grass was green, and the bases of the Red and Blue teams were a bit preoccupied with their normal duties. Both sides of the canyon were occupied by the Reds and Blues, who were engaged in a war that was pretty uneventful but here, that was a different story. The exterior of the Red base was guarded by two soldiers. One of which wore full light orange E.V.A. armor, in his hands wielded a shotgun; the other wore red Recon armor with gold highlights. He wore an ODST helmet on his head, he held a battle rifle. The two soldiers just observed the field, infested with small hills, ahead of them.

"So…" the ODST helmeted soldier began.

"What, Cogg?" the E.V.A. soldier said, not taking his eyes off the plain.

"Oh, just wondering how you were holding up, Mega." Cogg shrugged. "But, doesn't it get kind of annoying that we have to sit up here all the time?"

"You mean sitting up here all day in the scorching hot sun, in some war for God knows what reason, trying to kill another team for their armor color because no one told me why we're fighting these guys, and the guys at the other end of this canyon happen to have the same information and same firepower as us and we've been stuck here like three months and only now you're asking if its annoying me?" Mega said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he gestured to a faint shape in the distance on the other side of the canyon; the enemy base.

"Well, just asking. No need to get frustrated about it." Cogg said.

"Yeah, sorry," Mega apologized. "I've been cooked up here for a while and the hot sun is really starting to get to me."

"Don't sweat it, we all get a little pissed sometimes." Cogg reassured. Little did the two know, they were being watched by a figure on the lightside cliff nearby their own base. A soldier in full black ODST armor with white highlights held a sniper rifle, looking through the scope. He had Mega and Cogg in his sights but only zoomed in as they talked. Behind him was another soldier in silver MK VII Mjolnir armor, wielding and SMG.

_"Take the shot."_ said the soldier, his voice sounding that of a robotic AI.

"No." the ODST replied, slightly irritated.

_"Awriter, our chances of winning this canyon over will increase by 17% if we take out the grumpy one known as 'Mega'."_ the soldier insisted.

"Yeah, and alert them to our presence, we'll likely get killed and they'll have a higher percent chance of winning." Awriter said, lowering his rifle and turning to his teammate. "Colezilla, they're not even doing anything and Lightning said to specifically go on recon and report back if anything happened, right now we're just going to watch and if they shoot at us, we'll call for some back up." Colezilla eventually stopped persisting and kept silent as Awriter resumed his task.

"Thank God, you finally stopped. One more minute of that and I would've blown my own head off…" Awriter muttered.

_"My scanners say that is unlikely."_ Colezilla chimed again.

"Of course your scanners do because you're a freaking robot." Awriter facepalmed.

_"90% robot to be precise, meaning I am cyborg."_ Colezilla replied with a very monotone voice.

"Just shut up for two seconds." Awriter said, looking through the scope once more.

"So, when do you think this war will end?" Cogg asked, looking up at the sky.

"Beats me. At least we get a decent salary." Mega said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Mega, Cogg!" yelled a voice from below. The two sentries headed to the edge of the bases roof and saw an amber colored ODST at the bottom, a few feet away from the entrance, an assault rifle in her hands. This was Petch, Red team's leader, she was strong-willed and quite caring for her team, treating them all like a family member rather than subordinates.

"Yes, ma'am?" Cogg asked.

"Sup, Petch? Mega added.

"I'm going to need you two to report to my quarters, I've got something for you to see." the amber ODST answered, heading back inside the base.

"Well, let's get a move on." Cogg said, heading over to the ramp, followed closely by Mega.

"Well, they're heading back inside, must be something going on." Awriter informed. "We better report this." the two soldiers then headed back to their base as well.

Inside the Red base's interior, Mega and Cogg met up with Petch and another soldier in dark green mark VI mjolnir armor, holding a DMR in hand.

"Finally, AC, have I missed you so!" Mega said, his voice full of gratitude.

"Anyway...so, what's the jig, Gizmo?" Cogg asked.

"Petch said that Unknown's fixed up the warthog, managed to modify the turret as well." the soldier in mark VI armor explained. "She said he wanted to show us."

"Really? Sweet!" Mega said, his tone a bit excited. Gizmo could be considered Red team's second-in-command, not taking much foolishness from his troops but knew when to relax every now and then. The group was joined by two more soldiers. One was a male, the other female. The male wore light brown rogue armor with grey highlights, a silenced SMG as his weapon. The female wore dark green ODST armor with an assault rifle in her hands.

"Ah, glad to see you could join us, Guy." Gizmo nodded at the rogue armored soldier.

"Yeah, Petch told me, heard it was about the warthog." Guy replied.

"Let's not forget Ace either." Cogg reminded, gesturing to the female in clad ODST armor. "You heard as well, I'm guessing?" Ace gave small nod. Ace wasn't much of a talker, something the team was used to at this point, managing to learn through her body language and gestures. Petch entered the room shortly afterward.

"Everyone here?" she asked.

"Present, except for Unknown." Gizmo reported.

"Well, he is putting up the finishing touches on the warthog." Petch explained. "So, he'll be ready in a bit."

"Done." said a voice from behind the group. They all turned to a soldier wearing maroon C.Q.B. armor, DMR in his hands as his main weapon.

"Well, show us, Unknown." Petch said, politely.

"Alright, this way." Unknown made a gesture and the team followed him to the back.

* * *

Awriter and Colezilla approached Blue base, passing by a soldier in dark blue E.O.D. armor with purple highlights who stood guard at the base's doorway. He held a rocket launcher in his hands and his finger twitched on the trigger. The two slowed down when they caught sight of him.

"Um...hey, Bluetongue." Awriter greeted a bit nervously.

"Hi, guys…" Bluetongue answered. "How's your day?"

"Decent, we're just going to report something to Lightning." the young Blue replied.

"He's inside," Bluetongue informed. "And we better get in some action, I have an overwhelming need to blow something up and if I don't I'm going to go nuts…"

"I'm sure we'll get a chance soon…" Awriter said, edging his way inside with Colezilla close behind, Bluetongue watching them all the way.

"I'll be watching you…" Bluetongue warned, the venom in his voice made even Colezilla shiver to his circuitry. Once the two Blues were out of sight, Bluetongue returned his sights to the canyon, his finger becoming a bit more twitchy.

"I thought he went nuts years ago." Awriter whispered to Colezilla once they were sure he was out of earshot.

_"By my scanning of his file, he is a bit trigger happy and somewhat of an explosives fanatic."_ Colezilla beeped.

"No wonder he was automatically assigned demolitions expert." Awriter scratched the back of his helmet as they approached a trooper clad in black and white Operator armor with EVA shoulder plates.

"Awriter, Colezilla, how was the recon mission?" said the trooper.

"The Reds were just called from their posts, Lightning." Awriter reported. "I'm not sure why but it could be a plan of invasion or something. But their guards are down. This could be an opportunity to strike."

"Good work, let's gather the others and meet outside." Lightning said as he left the two, they watched him go while a female in dark navy blue assault armor came up to the from behind.

"So, we're going to attack?" she asked. Awriter jumped while Colezilla didn't flinch at this scanners had picked her up beforehand.

"Jesus, Lili!" Awriter shouted. "Don't do that, scare me like that!"

"Don't be such a baby," Lili chuckled lightly. "You're supposed to be a recon specialist and last i checked they weren't startled so easily."

_"Unless you're Awriter."_ Colezilla said bluntly and Lili gave a small laugh.

"Hey! Not cool, Cole!" Awriter snarled. "I'm NOT easily startled!"

"Hey guys!" said a second female voiced from behind and Awriter gave a small yelp, spinning around to see a blue colored mark VI armored female with yellow highlights and ODST helmet.

_"We rest our cases."_ Colezilla panned.

"Shut up!" Awriter said, annoyed as he recovered from his moment of fright.

"Hey, Spritey guess you heard?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, Lightning told me seconds ago and I decided to head inside and get my pistol. Gotta have some kind of ranged weapon since I happen to use this energy use a lot." Spritey nodded.

"AN ASSAULT?! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" boomed Bluetongue's voice from outside.

"Someone's a bit excited…" Awriter said, eyes wide under his helmet.

"Let's just get our gear together." Lili said. "Spritey, when you get your pistol, meet me outside, we'll take the mongoose."

"Not a prob." Spritey replied, smirk flashing across her face.

* * *

"Whooaaaaaa…" Cogg said at the sight of a large cannon that replaced the old machine gun turret on the warthog.

"Unknown, you've outdone yourself with these repairs and improvements on the warthog!" Petch complimented.

"Um, w-well, thanks." Unknown stuttered before finding his voice again. "I replaced the turret with a gauss cannon. Took a while to replace the turret but it was worth it as the gauss cannon is pretty powerful."

"Did you make it?" Mega asked.

"Most part yeah though I managed to acquire the base materials from command about a week ago." Unknown explained. "Rest of it was crafted by hand."

"Where'd you get the parts?" Gizmo looked at the gauss cannon.

"You would not believe how much shit I find in the caves." Unknown replied.

"I call first go at the gauss cannon!" Guy yelled.

"Over my dead carcass!" Mega leapt on Guy and a cloud of smoke formed around them as fists and kicks are thrown, kicking the sand up. Petch grabbed both by their shoulders and separated them.

"Enough!" she ordered them. "You'll both get a shot at the cannon, don't get too excited." a gunshot suddenly rang out, a cry from Guy as the round hit him in the shoulder.

"Ambush!" Gizmo yelled out and the team made a quick duck for cover, Petch dragging Guy inside the base.

"Good shot, Awriter!" Lightning complimented as they stood on the lightside cliff. Awriter, aiming with his sniper rifle.

"Thank you, sir." Awriter said as he laid down some suppressing fire. On the ground, Bluetongue and Colezilla stood by a large rock a few feet away from the right side of Red base.

"Suck it, Reds! Finally, something I can actually enjoy!" Bluetongue yelled as he fired a few rounds at Gizmo who ducked inside behind a small hill and Colezilla fired at Unknown who rolled behind the warthog.

Unknown loaded his DMR and fired back at Colezilla. A loud horn blared as Unknown and Gizmo looked at one another, a bit confused before they saw Spritey drive behind them, Lili sitting behind her and aiming her own DMR at the them. Before she could fire, Petch and Ace fired at the two, a stray round, hitting Lili in the arm knocking her off the vehicle. Spritey dismounted the vehicle and hid behind it as she fire a couple shots back. Lili managed to crawl behind the mongoose with her while the Reds pinned them down with heavy rifle fire.

"We need to get to that warthog and mount the gauss cannon!" Cogg yelled over the rifle fire. "It may give us some heavier firepower!"

"How do you expect to do that?!" Guy yelled, nursing his wound.

"Mega, I need you to draw their fire while I get Unknown to drive the warthog and I'll mount the cannon!" Cogg said.

"On it." Mega turned and ran the opposite direction, exiting through the front door and crouching to where he had a good view of the Blue team from the side. Mega hurled a grenade at Bluetongue and Colezilla, the explosive rolled behind the two, not too far but barely in range to launch them off their feet and a few seconds later an explosion sent the two flying through the air.

"Awriter, we've got a flanker!" Lightning said, pointing at Mega.

"I see him." Awriter nodded and took aim, firing at Mega who ducked behind the wall at the last second. Now was Cogg's chance. He made a mad dash towards the warthog and climbed onto the cannon.

"Unknown, drive!" Cogg yelled. Unknown scrambled out of his position and hopped into the driver's seat. He put the vehicle in drive and drove over to Gizmo who was still laying down heavy rifle fire on Spritey and Lili.

"Get in." Unknown said. Gizmo climbed into the passenger's seat and Unknown drove over to the lightside cliff where Cogg and Gizmo opened fire upon them, the gauss cannon nearly hitting Lightning in the head.

"Holy shit!" Lightning said as he and Awriter ducked. "Retreat! Let's get out of here!" Bluetongue and Colezilla had managed to pick themselves up and they sorta limped back, firing as they moved backwards. Spritey got on the mongoose, Lili climbing on board despite her injuries and drove back to base with the Red warthog beginning to turn around and headed to the front of the base. They fire on the Blues as they retreated to ensure they were gone until they were out of range. Only then did they breath a sigh of relief.

"Close call." Unknown sighed.

"Wait, Guy's been injured!" Cogg realized and hopped off the canyon and ran inside. Gizmo and Unknown got out of the warthog and followed him, not too far behind, Mega meeting up with them along the way. They arrived to where Petch and Ace were nursing Guy's wound.

"Just take slow and deep breaths." Petch said as Guy did so. The others knelt beside him.

"How're you holding up?" Unknown asked.

"I have a fucking hole in my shoulder…" Guy groaned.

"Alright, alright, relax, dude." Gizmo said, putting some pressure on the wound. He turned to Mega. "Mega, get me a first aid kit."

"Yes, sir." Mega replied and ran to retrieve some medical supplies.

"This day cannot get any worse…" Cogg groaned.

* * *

"Everything will soon be in place…" said a figure as he sat in the bridge of a large command ship. "Soon, we shall have our vengeance on our enemies...but, they have super soldiers down there...so in order to fight super soldiers...we created some of our own. For years we've waited and now we're ready to move everything in place. Project Chimera...is ready."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope this was well worth the wait for you guys and I will try to update at least thirteen chapters at a time and take break before coming back to continue! Yes, a cliffhanger but hey, it draws people in! Again, thank you all SO MUCH for sticking by this story during its LONG ASS hiatus and I am grateful to see you dedication to the story! So until next time, stay gold, my friends!**


	2. Episode 2: Retaliation

**New chapter already?! Wow, inspiration truly is bliss nowadays! Welcome to the next chapter of the remake of our fun little story! Hopefully you'll all have a fun time here, reading, and such! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me about it. The authors here are Colezilla, Mega Walrus, Petchricor, gizmo16X, xSpriteyx, Ace5andBlad3s, Cogg, tGhUaYt, bluetongue12, Lili-Hunter, and myself. I do not own Red vs. Blue, please support the official release. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2**

Gizmo and Unknown stood outside Guy's room from where he was recovering. It was silent.

"Jeez, I thought he'd never shut up…" Unknown sighed.

"He got shot in the shoulder, dude, nobody's exactly as tough as nails." Gizmo reminded.

"At least you and Petch were able to stabilize him for the time being." Unknown noted.

"Yeah, it was that easy considering he wanted to get some retaliation." Gizmo reminisced.

"And he will have it when he's fully capable to fight again." replied Unknown.

"Yeah, at least we were able to repel the assault. I'm surprised Bluetongue didn't just use his rocket launcher to blow up the warthog."

"Hindsight's a bitch ain't it?" laughed Unknown.

"Oh, a major one!" Gizmo chuckled, leaning against the wall. Their conversation came to a halt once Petch emerged from Guy's room.

"How's he doing?" Gizmo asked.

"He should recover in time," Petch said. "When, I'm not sure."

"Hey, at least we got one person who was seriously injured, I don't the blues are doing any better." Unknown informed.

"With the injuries they sustained, I doubt they'll launch another attack like that anytime soon." Petch replied.

"So, this could be a perfect moment to strike back." Gizmo suggested. "They're vulnerable and basically half their team is unfit for combat."

"We need a strategy though," Unknown said. "We can't just run in, guns blazing. If we did, even with their few numbers they'd easily blast us."

"We can attack at night when they'd least expect it." Gizmo offered.

"Gizmo and I will talk about it," Petch said. "But for now, let's try and calm down; after an assault like that, it's pretty understandable that we're a bit weary and need a breather."

"Agreed." Unknown nodded.

* * *

Lightning walked by Awriter and approached Spritey who was busy tending to Lili's wound.

"Hey, Lili, you alright?" he asked.

"Its just a minor wound, it won't stop me from fighting those reds!" Lili said in her usual tough tone.

"Glad to see your spirits are still up," Lightning smirked. "Awriter, how're Colezilla and Bluetongue?"

"They're alright," Awriter informed. "Colezilla's just got some minor damages and he'll be back on his feet in due time. Bluetongue, however, he passed out the minute he walked into the base."

"Where is he?" Lightning asked.

"I took him into his room. He wasn't too banged up but we'll get to him when we finish patching the others up."

"I'll go check up on him." Lightning turned and headed into Bluetongue's room where he found the demo man lying on his bed, face down.

"Bluetongue?" Lightning asked as he inched over to his teammate's bedside. "Bluetongue? You alright, man? Say something."

"...Fuck….you…." muffled a voice from the pillow.

"Yep, you're fine. I'll be outside if you need me." Bluetongue lifted his head to face Lightning.

"Piss off." he said bluntly. Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Better to pissed off than be pissed on, bro." Lightning chuckled. "At least your personality is still intact. We'll get back at those reds soon."

"I'll make sure to piss on your fucking face in your damn sleep." Bluetongue flipped Lightning off. The blue leader laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving Bluetongue to himself.

"So, how's the asshole?" Lili asked as Lightning came back.

"Well, his personality is intact as well as his mouth." the blue leader replied.

"He never knows when to let up does he?" Spritey asked as she finished the last bandage on Lili's arm.

"No, he sure doesn't." Lightning shook his head. "Now, we should think about how to get rid of that warthog the reds have. We thought we'd put it out of comission for good."

"Apparently not," Lili said. "That Unknown is a pretty good repairman. Plus, we're not doing so hot on our own warthog since it was basically blown to smithereens, no pun intended."

"Maybe we could modify the mongoose and make some kind of auto turret." Spritey suggested.

"Where are we going to get an auto turret?" Lili asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe there's one here in the base." Spritey replied.

"Those turrets are made for defenses and there's not even enough room to fit it on the mongoose itself." Lili panned.

"We could make a sidecar." Spritey continued.

"Out of what?" Lili asked. Spritey opened her mouth to say something then scratched her head.  
"Well...you got me there." she finally conceded.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Lightning said. "Wait a minute, maybe we can ask command for something."

"I don't know if they even have the time." Lili doubted, nursing her arm as she stood.

"Maybe they do." Lightning replied as he turned on the communications. "Never hurts to try. Command, this is Lightning of blue team in Blood Gulch, we'd like to request an extra warthog, over."

_"That we can provide,"_ responded a fuzzy voice from the other side of the field of static. _ "It may take about a few days so just sit tight in the mean time."_

"Copy that, Command, Lightning out." Lightning then cut the transmission. He gave Lili a reassuring look. "How about that?"

"Command's actually responding and giving us what we need? That's a first." Lili said with a little bit of cheer in her voice.

"Now, all we need to do is just wait a couple days." Lightning informed.

"Oh, now my faith is ruined." Lili groaned.

"Why is that?" Lightning asked.

"I heard Command can take up to several weeks just to get a simple vehicle to a small base." Spritey informed as Lili face palmed her visor.

"That's pretty accurate, Spritey." Lili said in a rather defeated tone.

"Maybe this time it'll be different." Lightning tried to reassure them.

_"Did you ever hear the definition of insanity?"_ said Colezilla's voice from behind Lightning. The blue leader turned to see the cyborg walked into the room with a couple sparks shooting out of his joints but he was at least functional. _"Its basically when people do the same, fucking thing over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. Its like 'No, no, no, no, no, no, this time, shit's going to change.' when really its not."_

"This is like the very first time I've heard Colezilla talk like this…" Lightning said, a bit taken back by Colezilla's sudden change in behavior on this subject.

"Colezilla? I think you need a little more time in repairs." Lili said as she calmly ushered Colezilla back into the workshop and shut the door. A few moments later, the sound of tools cranking and drilling returned and managed to bring some relief to the others.

"That was some really creepy shit coming from Colezilla." Lightning said.

"That was from Far Cry 3." Spritey explained. "It was some old game several years back."

"Oh, I never really heard of it. How odd." Lightning shrugged.

* * *

"So, how do you think we should go about this counterattack?" Gizmo asked as the red had gathered in Petch's office, a map of the canyon set on her desk.

"Well, Cogg can take at one of the base's turrets and set it up at the trench in front of their base, it'll provide the turret some cover that way while it lays down suppressing fire on the blues." Petch explained as she pointed at a small trench on the map, not too far from the blue base's frontside. "Unknown, Mega, and Ace will take the warthog and station themselves at the Invis which is just ahead of the trench to keep some extra cover. Once the blues are forced into their base, you three will drive behind their base and cover the rear."

"Seems simple enough." Unknown said.

"Gizmo, you take a sniper position the carpoint ledge on blue base's right flank while they're distracted." Petch said. "I'll be sure to stay with Cogg and provide some extra support."

"Sure thing." Gizmo nodded.

"What about me?" Guy asked.

"Guy, I think you should sit this one out…" she informed. "You're not in the best of conditions."

"I can still fight, its just a shoulder wound." Guy insisted. "Its no big deal. I just sit in the passenger's seat of the warthog and fire or something."

"No, Guy, I already have Mega doing that. I won't risk you getting any more injuries." Petch said. "Stay in the base, that's an order."

"Yes, ma'am…" Guy mumbled. Petch stood and the team left the room, while Guy shambled to the doorway, watching as Unknown, Mega, and Ace boarded the warthog took off with Cogg, Gizmo, and Petch following them. Guy then walked off to his room and sat on his bed, thinking to himself.

* * *

Spritey was filling the mongoose with some gas as it had been used quite a few times during their time of being stationed in Blood Gulch. She finished up and slid the cap on the gasoline tank. She perked up as she heard the sounds of wheels grinding dirt and eventually rolling over grass. Spritey looked over the mongoose to see the reds in their warthog.

"Um...hi, guys…"Spritey said, nervously. "Yeah, about that attack…"

"What about it?" Unknown asked.

"Um...uh…" Spritey tried to think of what to say while Ace just aimed the gauss cannon at her. "Okay, I'm just going to run now!" Spritey darted inside the base as Ace fired. Lightning came out of his room when he heard the weapon fire.

"What's going on?!" he demanded. Spritey ran into him, knocking herself down as Lightning stumbled a bit. He saw the young blue on the ground. "Spritey? What's going on?" he asked as he helped her up.

"The reds are back and are a bit unhappy about that attack we did!" Spritey said, pointing to the door. Lightning walked over to the door and took a peek. He saw Cogg setting up the turret while Gizmo went up the hill. Petch was keeping an eye on him while Ace spotted the blue and fired a shot. Lightning yanked his head back as the blast hit the wall where his head was, leaving a black, sizzling mark. Bluetongue emerged from his bedroom, rocket launcher strapped to his back as usual.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"Reds. Attacking. Warthog." Lightning put it bluntly.

"Reds, eh? I'll show 'em!" Bluetongue said as he grabbed his rocket launcher and began to run towards the door before another shot was fired, nearly vaporizing his chest.

"NOPE!" he yelled as he backed away from the door. Colezilla then came into the room, accompanied by Awriter.

_"My scanners have picked up multiple reds outside the base's perimeter."_ Colezilla informed.

"Unknown, take the warthog to the back of the base, see if anyone tries to come out from the rear. Make sure they stay in their base." Petch ordered.

"Copy, we're moving in." Unknown responded as they began to drive.

"Yeah, we know that." Lightning said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, what're we supposed to do with them RIGHT outside the front door?!" Awriter said, panicking a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not panic here!" Lightning tried to calm things down. "We can try and find something to counter their warthog. Maybe we can go to the back of the base and see if we can gain a foothold." Lightning then turned and headed to the back exit while Bluetongue kept a small eye on things through the base's security camera. He noticed the warthog driving...around the base.

"Um...is it me or the reds…" Bluetongue began but then heard the gauss cannon fire again, followed by Lightning's 'GODDAMMIT!'. "Yep, they've surrounded us." Bluetongue panned.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**So, there's episode 2 for you, guys! Hope you've all enjoyed it and yes, I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week or bi-weekly at most. If I don't end up getting the chapter up by either Monday or Sunday then I may be taking a little more time in the writing, something in my personal life has come up, or something like that. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so I don't get bombarded with messages asking me when the next chapter will come up. I will likely try and get it up within a week. So, now that that's out of the way, read, review, and favorite if you want to read more! This is UN signing out and saying to stay gold, my friends! :D**


End file.
